


Let it Snow

by leavesofautumn



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Families of Choice, Light Angst, Mild Language, One True Pairing, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesofautumn/pseuds/leavesofautumn
Summary: The first snow of the season falls over Edenbrook Hospital as Casey prepares to leave for the holidays.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this seasonal one-shot I wrote as a gift for a dear friend of mine. 💙

"Hey Sienna, have you seen Bryce? I've been looking for him everywhere."

Dr. Trinh peered up from the stack of papers in front of her, taking the pen she'd been chewing on out from her mouth and using it to point towards the nearby stairwell.

"I think he said something about going up to the roof."

Casey frowned. "But it's snowing outside. Why would he-?"

"No clue. You couldn't pay me to go out in a storm like that. I almost froze to death just walking in from the parking lot this morning." She swiveled to and fro in her desk chair, arching one of her freshly tweezed eyebrows. "Also, shouldn't you be gone by now? I thought you said your flight leaves at six."

"It _does_," Casey sighed.

Sienna smiled knowingly. "And _yet_, it seems as though it would've physically killed you to leave Boston for an entire week without first saying goodbye to a certain special someone."

Casey rolled her eyes, but felt her cheeks flush all the same. "Oh, hush you. Bryce and I are just friends. You know it's not like that with us. It's just-"

"That you're hopelessly in love with the man, and he loves you too, but neither of you will say it out loud because you're both so damn career-oriented, and therefore afraid to commit to anything outside of the realm of medicine?"

Casey blinked twice, Sienna laughing at her dumbfounded expression as she picked up her coffee and took a small sip. She shrugged one of her shoulders innocently, gesturing towards the stairwell once more with her paper cup.

"I said what I said. No go on - before you miss your flight and your mom _actually_ kills you."

Casey quickly made her way towards the stairs, only to pause mid-step and double back to grab a large blanket from one of the patient warmers. She had no idea why or how long Bryce had been up on the rooftop, only that it was freezing outside.

She heaved open the heavy metal door as she glanced down at her watch, cursing before taking the steps two at a time. She could still make her flight without any complications, but now she wouldn't have time to stop by the house and shower first before making her way downtown.

Gross.

A shiver crept up Casey's spine as she pushed open the entrance to the roof, the snow crunching beneath her shoes as she stepped outside. The storm had thankfully lightened up since this morning, the blinding whiteout having faded into that of a gentle and peaceful flurry. Thick flakes drifted down lazily from the swirling gray clouds above, and out on the horizon the entire city of Boston glistened, blanketed in crisp white sleet and shimmering ice.

"Wow," she whispered, breathless as she took in the view. She had only ever been up here once before, but that had been back in July; when everything had been lush and green, and the summer sunlight had tinged the skyscrapers out over the river in rich streaks of red and gold.

This seemed like an entirely different world compared to that one.

"That's what I said too."

Casey turned. Bryce's voice had a smile in it, his expression soft as he stared up at her. He was sitting with his legs crossed on top of one of the industrial fans, his chestnut colored hair windblown and sparkling from the snowflakes caught in it, his cheeks bright pink in color. He was wearing an open white lab coat overtop his usual teal scrubs, which was, in itself, quite the surprising sight. She hadn't even known he owned one.

"You look like a doctor," she said with a teasing grin, crossing the rooftop to take a seat next to him. The fan was made of solid steel and hollow aluminum, and was absolutely frigid, like sitting on a block of ice. She shivered involuntarily, biting back a yelp of surprise as she scooted closer to him.

He laughed, taking the blanket from her arms and unfolding it. He wrapped it around the both of them, bringing his arm around her shoulders in the process.

"That's because, believe it or not, I _am_ a doctor," he shot back.

Even with the heat from the warm blanket Casey could still feel the chill of Bryce's skin through her thin floral blouse. He was slightly damp, and visibly shivering. Though he didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Well then _doctor_, care to enlighten me as to why you're up here, blatantly ignoring the signs and symptoms of your own hypothermia?" she asked, chastising him as she reached for his wrist. She pantomimed taking his pulse, then simply rested her hand atop his in an attempt to warm it up.

He smiled sheepishly. "Not a chance in Hell, Valentine. If I told you, you'd laugh at me."

"No I wouldn't," she said sincerely.

She noticed he didn't make a move to pull his hand out from under hers, nor did he remove his arm from her shoulders. She wondered offhandedly what they must look like, sitting here like this. Intimate, no doubt, and it was in a way they'd never really been before - pressed together, cuddling close, gazing out over a shared skyline. To a stray passerby they probably would've looked like any other couple, instead of...whatever the Hell they were.

Friends, for starters. The best of friends. She knew that.

But also, something more. Something they'd never really discussed.

But both knew.

His smile softened. "No...I suppose you wouldn't. Okay then, here it goes..." He took in a shaky breath, as if in preparation to indulge her in some deep, dark secret of his. Then he simply chuckled, seemingly laughing at himself of all things. "I've never seen snow before, okay? There, now you know."

Casey was baffled. _"Never?"_

He shrugged his shoulders. "I mean - I was born in Waipahu, grew up in Santa Monica, and went to college in the Silicon Valley. None of those places are exactly famous for their white Christmases."

Casey reflected on that. "I can't even imagine a world where it doesn't snow in December. I used to look forward to it all year long growing up." She smiled fondly, reminiscing at the thought. "You know how most kids got excited for Christmas morning because of all the presents? Well, not me. For me it was the freshly fallen snow, and the chance to play outside with my father. He was never around much when I was little, but he _always_ found a way to take time off from his practice during the holidays, and he and I would spend hours together playing in the front yard every single Christmas, to the point where mom would have to drag us back inside because we were half-frozen. Then we would all drink cocoa and fall asleep together on the couch, usually to an old movie special."

Bryce was quiet a long moment, staring straight ahead as she spoke, his expression impassive. He finally pulled away from her as he leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees.

"Huh. That sounds...nice," he finally said.

"It was. I think that's why we go on these ski trips now that I'm all grown up - because in a way, it's the same principle. Dad and I still get to play outside in the snow together, and mom still gets to yell at me to put on a jacket, even though I'm almost thirty. It's...nice. You're right, that's a good way to word it."

Casey stared down at Bryce, trying to get a feel on his sudden shift in mood. Something was off. He almost seemed...deflated.

"What about you? What was Christmas like out in California? Any special traditions you grew up with?"

He scoffed at that, rolling his eyes as he stood up and crossed the span of the rooftop, coming to rest at the railing. Casey followed him, wrapping the blanket tightly around her shoulders like an oversized shawl.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Bryce shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh. "No, it's not you. It's just...well, not all of us grew up inside of a Hallmark movie, Case. Okay? Not all of us had trees and presents and parents who gave a crap."

Casey recoiled. His tone was heartbroken, but also annoyed - short, clipped, and so very out of character from the one she'd come to know from him. He immediately apologized.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just hate the holidays. But the snow...the snow I think I like."

He reached his hand out over the ledge of the building into the open air, turning his palm up to catch the falling snowflakes. He really did seem enamored by them. There was a childlike wonder in his eyes that was downright precious. It made him seem so much younger than he actually was. Less of a man and more of a boy.

For quite some time now, Casey'd had the sneaking suspicion that Bryce hadn't grown up under the best of circumstances, though she'd hoped she'd been all wrong about that assumption. Now though, standing at his side, she realized just how little she actually knew about her estranged lover - a person she also considered to be her closest, dearest friend.

"I wish you would tell me more about yourself," she said quietly, thoughtfully, "Because sometimes you say things like that...and it makes me feel as though you and I are strangers."

The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. One that didn't quite reach his eye the way it normally would. "Trust me Valentine, you and I are the furthest thing from strangers. In fact, you probably know me better than anyone." He glanced down at his watch, his brow furrowing. "Hey, doesn't your flight leave soon?"

Casey felt herself stiffen. She stared down at her own watch, eyes widening.

_Shit_.

But suddenly, boarding her plane wasn't the most pressing of matters to her. She quickly masked her face, smiling up at him in reassurance. "Nope. I don't have to be at the airport 'til nine. Why? Are you ready to head back inside?"

He grinned, relaxing once more as he looked out over the cityscape. "No, not by a long shot. But I'm scheduled to scrub in for surgery with Harper soon so...I guess I have to be."

He turned towards her, not quite meeting her eyes as one of his hands shifted aside the blanket and fell to her hip. His touch was tender, tentative, and maybe even a bit apprehensive? But also steady. Sure.

"When did you say you'd be back?" he asked quietly.

"The first." She gave him a coy look. "Why? Is this you admitting you're gonna miss me?"

A cool snowy breeze blew between them as Bryce reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his smile soft as his cold fingertips lingered on her cheek.

"I already miss you, and you aren't even gone yet. Isn't that silly?"

Casey felt a blush creep up her neck, her heart fluttering within her chest. "Not at all. I think it's...sweet."

She wasn't sure who kissed whom in that moment, only that it was the warmest she'd felt since stepping out onto that rooftop. Bryce held her close, his arm wrapping around her waist as she tipped her head back for a better taste of him. She didn't even notice the blanket slip from her shoulders and drift away with the wind, too lost in a kiss that felt all too much like a first kiss, magical and perfect in every way - the snow swirling around them in a thin vortex of white and silver glitter as they clung to one another, sharing breath and body heat.

When they finally parted Bryce pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you. I know I've never said it out loud before but...you know that, right?" he whispered.

Casey felt as though she might cry. Sienna had been right - they'd both been denying what was right in front of them for far too long now. She reached up and placed a hand against the side of his face, the slight prickle of his shaven stubble familiar beneath her palm.

"I know."

His eyes shone with relief. "Good."

He kissed her again with a renewed passion before finally letting her go. Reluctantly, she took a step back, turning towards the door. She stole one final glance over her shoulder before she disappeared, drinking in her fill of the man she loved, a man nearly as beautiful as the winter wonderland surrounding him.

"I'll see you soon, okay? Don't stay out here too long...doctor's orders."

Bryce rolled his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

~)]x[(~

It was well past eleven when Bryce finally clocked out, dragging his feet towards the front doors of Edenbrook and out into the frigid blackness of the winter night. The hospital grounds glittered in the darkness in every direction, string lights wound tightly around each individual tree trunk and branch as far as the eye could see. The whole of Boston was incredibly festive this time of year. He noticed as he walked towards the metro station that every shop door he passed had some sort of a wreath or ribbon hung upon it, and the subway itself - well, that was a goddamn mess, an army of last minute shoppers scattered throughout the boarding areas in dense clusters, struggling to balance all of their boxes and bags on top of one another.

Bryce pulled out his phone as he fought the crowd and took a seat on the Red train, staring down at his messages. He wasn't sure how long it took to fly to Canada from here, but he was starting to grow worried over the fact that Casey hadn't texted him since they'd parted ways on the rooftop.

He sighed. He hadn't been lying when he'd told her he would miss her. The second she'd left his sight he'd been tempted to chase after her. A week apart would seem like an eternity to him after nearly an entire year spent side by side. It had almost become like clockwork, the way his and Casey's schedules revolved and fit together. They had a routine, and it was one that he loved - waking up together on the days that they could, parting ways, meeting back up for coffee at the hospital before rounds, walking her home in the evenings - or better still - _taking_ her home...

But he could tell how excited Casey was to see her family, and he was more than happy to let them steal her away for a time. Because that woman loved her parents more than anything else in the world, and they seemed to genuinely return the sentiment.

More than once now he'd come over to her place unannounced and she'd waved her hand wildly in a way that told him to be quiet, gesturing that she was in the middle of a video call with her mother. To which he would always linger in the doorway, smiling at the way they conversed with one another - more like friends than anything else. Especially when they spoke about him. When it came to matters of Casey's love life those two gossiped like a pair of twittering old ladies sitting on a park bench.

_"So...any young men in your life?"_ Her mother had asked her once upon a time.

Bryce had arched a knowing eyebrow at that while Casey had blushed bright red, looking taken aback. They had only just started spending their nights together back then, keeping nothing more than a single drawer in each other's dressers and a spare toothbrush in their work bags. It had still been early Spring then, when everything about their unusual relationship had still been new and unsure - but oh so wonderful nonetheless. Fresh and exciting in every way imaginable.

_"Well, there is...somebody."_

_"Oh? Does this somebody have a name?"_

He would never forget the way Casey had looked up at him in that moment. She'd peeked at him over the top of her phone, her smile genuine and sweet, her eyes full of adoration. Then she'd said his name softly, the single syllable rolling off her tongue like it gave her a sense of joy just to say it aloud. Like a prayer, a dream, and a wish all at once.

It was right then and there that he'd first realized he was falling head over heels in love with her. With an internal medicine physician, and all the ceil blue scrubs that came with her.

If only it hadn't taken him nine whole months to tell her so.

Bryce couldn't help but be a little envious now and then of the relationship Casey had with her folks. He was indeed a little bitter, a little jaded...and he knew it, though he tried his best to tamper it down. It was difficult sometimes though, listening to her go on and on about her childhood and all her happy memories, day in and day out. It only served to remind him of all the things he wished he could forget about his. Not that he tired of her stories - on the contrary, he loved them - and adored the way her voice rose with excitement each and every time she spun him a new tale.

It brought out a certain slant of light within her, one that made her glow like the early morning sun, whether it be noon or even in the dead of night.

He wondered as he climbed the stairs to his apartment where things would end up with Casey. He'd told her he loved her today, and yet...she hadn't said it back. There was a nagging voice in the back of his head that kept reminding him of that little factoid. It was like a skipping disc with a scratch on it that he couldn't quite wipe off.

God dammit - he shouldn't have said it all. The timing had been terrible - abrupt, unplanned. He should've waited until she'd gotten back from her trip. That would've been the sensible thing to do.

Yet the moment had felt so _right_. _She_ had felt so right. She always had. And at this point in time he struggled to even recall his life before Dr. Valentine, and honestly...couldn't picture a future without her in it.

On a deeper level, he also hadn't wanted her to go away without knowing what she truly meant to him. He'd wanted her to be able to take the knowledge that he loved her along with her on her trip, hopefully keeping it close to her heart.

He stopped outside his door, fishing his keys from his pocket as he stared down once more at his phone's empty inbox.

"Where are you?" he mumbled in frustration, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

She should've landed by now, she should've-

But instead she was here.

Bryce scoffed quietly, amused as he leaned his shoulder against the frame of his front door, taking in the sight of Casey fast asleep on his couch, her copper hair splayed out across the light beige fabric like a messy sunrise. His dark apartment was filled with a kaleidoscope of rainbow color, the LED lights from an artificial Christmas tree dancing off the white walls as they shimmered and rotated through various programmed patterns. The tree had been set up in front of his bay window, and boxes of gold and silver ornaments had been arranged on his coffee table in neat, orderly rows, ready to be hung.

He felt his heart warm at the sight. His very first Christmas tree...and with it, the very best present any guy could ever ask for - the love of his life, waiting beneath it.

He set his bag down on the kitchen counter and crossed the room, crouching down beside the couch. He smiled to himself, running a light touch over his lover's hair.

"Case?"

Casey blinked sleepily, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"Mmm...hey you," she said quietly, closing her eyes once more as she snuggled deeper into the throw pillow beside her.

She really was too adorable to be true sometimes. He nudged her shoulder gently, laughing under his breath.

"Casey, wake up. You fell asleep."

Her eyes shot open at that. She bolted straight up, looking around frantically, and when her gaze landed on the coffee table her entire face seemed to fall.

"I fell asleep…? Dammit, no - I didn't get to finish the tree. It was supposed to be this big surprise, and instead it's-"

"Perfect," Bryce said with a warm smile, taking her hand.

Her expression relaxed, her eyes drifting across the ornaments once more as an idea seemed to strike her.

"Do you...maybe want to put them up together?" she asked sheepishly. 

Bryce warily picked up one of the shiny metallic balls, surprised by how light it was. "Where exactly do I put it?"

"Anywhere!" she said, reaching past him for two more. She seemed wide awake all of a sudden. "That's the fun part."

He chuckled. "If you say so."

He hooked it onto the closest, eye-level branch, making a face at how itchy the plastic needles felt as they brushed his arm. Casey practically bounced with excitement at his side, stretching up on her toes to hang hers at the very top.

A half-hour later, when the last ornament had finally been placed, they both stepped back to admire all their hard work. Bryce himself thought it looked pretty damn good, but then Casey immediately burst into a fit of giggles, gesturing towards the tree in mock frustration.

"Bryce, why are all of yours in one big clump? You're supposed to spread them out."

Bryce offered her an cheeky grin. "Hey now, give me a break. You said anywhere, and in my defense - I'm still new at this. I'll get better over the years. Just you wait and see."

He spoke the words without even considering the implication behind them. Casey turned to him then, her green eyes sparkling like emeralds, the colored lights reflecting in her irises like tiny stars. Her hand graced his forearm, fingertips drawing a nonsense pattern.

"Sounds to me like you just declared this a new holiday tradition for us," she teased.

He tried to bite back a smile, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly. "I mean, I guess this wasn't _so_ bad...I could even go as far as to say it was kind of fun."

He turned back towards the tree, pulling Casey against his side.

"See? I knew you weren't a total Scrooge," she said, poking him playfully in the chest.

"I guess not. But I have to admit, I _despise_ the feel of this thing. It makes my hands all itchy. So, I don't know...maybe next year we spring for a real tree?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder affectionately. "I'd like that."

They stayed that way a moment more, simple and content, before Casey suddenly ducked out from under his arm and crouched down low beside the tree. When she stood back up there was a small rectangular package in her hands.

"What's this?" he asked awkwardly.

He didn't have anything to give to her in return.

Casey shrugged, looking bashful, a nervous smile on her lips. "Let's just call it an early Christmas present."

Bryce took the box from her outstretched hands, treasuring the mere thought of such a token. It was bright red in color, and she'd even gone as far as to tie a small green ribbon around it.

"I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. You can say no, since I know you were planning on picking up overtime shifts all week. But I just thought, maybe-"

She rambled on and on as he took the lid off the box and stared down at it's contents, speechless. He lifted the two strips of cardstock out from the inner foam lining and held them up to the light.

"I um, rescheduled my flight for tomorrow morning," she said quietly, "I told my parents the weather was to blame, but honestly, I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you all alone on Christmas. I want you to come with me. There will be lots of snow - which you like - and you could even meet my folks...that is, if you want to."

Bryce honestly didn't know what to say. "Casey…"

"Like I said, zero pressure. I just...wanted to make the offer. Because the holidays are supposed to be about spending time with family, and family...well, it doesn't necessarily have to be about blood." She reached forward and took his hand. "Bryce, I know there are things you keep from me - the reason you don't speak with your parents, why you moved so far from home...but I also know you'll tell me those things when you're ready. And until then, you should know that my parents would absolutely _love_ you, baby. Just as much as I do. You could be a part of my family."

Bryce didn't know how to reply to such a sentiment, he only knew that he didn't want Casey to see him cry. He felt himself drop the plane tickets to the floor, pulling her against his chest in a close embrace. Her arms encircled his waist as he held her, his cheek pressed against her soft hair.

"I guess we better start packing then," he said quietly, swallowing hard as he quickly composed himself.

Casey laughed into his shoulder, pulling back to stare up at him. "Do you even own clothes that are suitable for winter? Mom said the snow up there is already a foot deep - and still falling."

Bryce grinned wolfishly. "Are you implying that my lab coat isn't up to par with your standards, _doctor_?"

He lifted her into the air, carrying her in a cradle of his arms towards the bedroom. There he tossed her onto the bed playfully, climbing overtop of her and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Besides," he whispered, "With you there to keep me warm, what more could I possibly need? I say...let it snow."

.

.

.


End file.
